moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Killuan Coyer
(( Page still being worked on! )) Currently Recently captured and imprisoned within the Stormwind Stockades, little more is known on Killuan as of current. Description Killuan's complete description will be listed here. Please see my MRP for the basics. Facial Killuan's face, rarely seen, is well kept. It has the sturdiness of a Human, but the cleanness of an Elf. His ears are slightly pointed, if even seen through the redish-blonde hair. His hair is blonde at top and moves into a blood red which mixes Sin'dorei and Human further. Killuan's hair, which is just as well kept as his face, curves forward in the right. Body Killuan's body is well formed. He isn't super muscular but he does have strength. He is of average height, and his arms are small but quick. He doesn't seem like the strongest straight out type, but he does seem like he can use other skills to his advantage. Extras (Tattoos, Piercings, etc.) Extra little details on Killuan are listed here. Tattoos Piercings Scars Arms and Armor History The history of Killuan is a long story, and is a unique story. (( Please note that your character is near definitely likely to not know a single one of these facts. If you decide they do, bring it up with me so I can edit the story a bit and push your character in so that it fits, if I agree with it! )) Childhood Born within the town of Cassbury, Killuan was born into a poor family. His father hated the fact he had a son from the start. 'Another mouth to feed!' He always told his wife. Killuan's father was a miner, and his mother a careerless maiden. They barely got enough money to keep a house. But food was important, and they had a hard time with it. Killuan's father realized that the "scrawny rat" had a little bit of potential, and started abusing the kid at a young age to force him to steal food. The child had been raised under the understanding that it was normal; that it was supposed to be like this. That is, until he found someone who he considered a friend. He told her about what he was forced too do, and they ended up telling their rich mother. This lead to him being taken into fosterhood. Fosterhood Brought into fosterhood at the age of 9, Killuan only knew of stealing. Within the Stormwind Orphanage he was taught of 'Reading' and 'Mathematics'. It was a whole new world. A world, he didn't fit into. Unlike other kids, he slowly went darker. Other kids were taken to new families, but he was left alone. Twice, he tried to break out of his so called prison. The first time he wasn't able too, but using the knowledge he learned, Killuan escaped at the age of 13. He was confronted as he had almost gotten off the property. Before him stood a tall, strong, man. He wore white leather, and his face was hidden by a mask. Killuan tried to get around him but the man didn't budge. As the child tried to dodge past him, the man grabbed his arm, and near-litterally dragged him to the Orphanage. He was brought away from the sleeping quarters the next day. Killuan just knew he was going to be punished, it felt obvious. He was put into a room with the man who had stopped him last night, and one of the Mistresses who dealt with paperwork! Killuan soon learned, that the man wished to adopt him. Young Training Killuan was shocked to learn who his new father was. He was now the son of a Coyer. He had heard the rumours that they are a group of Stormwind Intelligence Agents, some of which may have been apart of Sector 1. He learned soon that not all rumors are true. His father (Davvesse Coyer) is actually one of the only known Coyers around. The rumors were started because he was a SI:1 agent, and now is the leader of the SI:9. As Killuan was shown his new home, he came across a training room. That is when Davvesse announced that they would begin training. Killuan had shrugged it off at the time, but it soon became a habit. He trained day and night. His first task; to get past his father, into the next room. He would have to do this simply to leave the training room. He wasn't able to leave for a month. He tried and tried, but no matter what he did; he never got past him. Davvesse had sat down against a pole every night, and went to sleep. Either he was a very light sleeper, or he was just trained to not completely fall asleep. Because every time Killuan tried to start moving past him, he got up and walked in front of him with opened eyes. As if he had woken up at the slightest sound of Killuan moving. After training, Killuan got past him by charging and jumping up, putting his hand on Davvesse's shoulder and leaping over him. Although Killuan knew that he had let him past, it had taken everything to get past him. He did not know that this training could no doubt definitely help him in the future. The training transformed into harder and harder training. By the age of 16, he was on the most extreme stealthing techniques. By the time he had reached the age of 17, he had been allowed to join his father on a Stormwind Intelligence mission. Assassinhood After Killuan had reached the age of 20, he was told it was time for him to take his own path. Killuan had left his father and had gone to find his own path in life. As he searched, the darker paths came clear. He had been trained for the best of Rogue techniques, but he also knew well on how to steal. This brought him into the path of a thief. It had brought him enough coin to live, so he kept doing it. But he promised himself that when he had made enough; he would change his life around. That all changed when he was breaking in, and was caught. The man had withdrawn a sword, and Killuan had killed him. He sort of had liked it. Killing his opponent. That is when, he contacted a Fence, and talked to them about an Assassin contract. The gold was plentiful, but after some arguements, his contractor was killed by another assassin. In the search for a new employer, he found himself speaking to a contractor who held nearly 10x as much gold in offering for his cheapest contract. This lead Killuan to learning to kill differently, and in a specific way. He gained friends within other assassins, and he found himself with enough power, to lead a band of criminals. This, lead him to finding those friends, and getting them in on it. Forming of the Deathhood Killuan realized his power easily, noting the fact he was trained in arts of stealth from a young age. Killuan began contacting his allies within the underworld. Assassins, Thieves... Fences. He gathered a group of twenty underworld allies in a week, and they met to find a headquarters and prepare for the future. Things went smoothly, except for a Death Knight with snide remarks. The Deathhood settled in a Cavern once owned by the SI:9; and renamed it to Cobrafang Cavern. With Assassins and Thieves doing work constantly, the Deathhood gained members and gold. One big assassination, and they could begin their pirating. Captured?! Killuan sighed, two months after the creation of the Deathhood. They'd just kidnapped and killed, Zaria R. Blackmoore - or so he thought. He learned afterwards that she had survived the fired shot from their contractor. He was being followed on his way south. Everyone else had Hearthstoned. It is possible it was a bounty hunter, his bounty was high. 10,000 at the time? Maybe more; but it didn't matter now. He was choppering South and going full speed and he still heard the snarls and scratches to the ground. He had to go faster. Killuan drove through the pass between Wetlands and Loch Modan, the snarling echoing through moments after. He checked his mirror, his pursuer no where in sight. He sighed, not knowing how close he was. He'd have to lose him, probably best before he hit Elwynn. Burning Steppes, maybe. He left the tunnel, going flying as his chopper's tire blew out. "SHIT." He spoke that last word, a well coloured Worgen standing on the ruins of his chopper. He could try to shadow it, but something held him back. He frowned, looking down and realizing he was surrounded in binds of light. Another chopper, behind him, was fully parked and a armored soldier was holding his palm out, strings of light flowing between them. "I think this is a good enlistment, aye Ranets?" The worgen nodded, as Killuan struggled to turn into shadow; to no prevail. He was caught. Personality The Personality of Kiilluan is pretty interesting, and the basic details are listed here. Quirks * Killuan moves, speaks, and acts with authority. It's the authority of "If you mess with me, you won't be able to regret it", and it's obvious he can uphold it. * Killuan can and will use the enviroment against his opponent. Two well placed stones and a ledge can easily defeat an unexpected victim. * Killuan has the mercy of an Assassin who gets his job done. He will not even pity you. Relationships People that Killuan knows, likes, or hates, are listed here. Davvesse Coyer (Foster Father) Category:Half Elf Category:Assassins Category:Rogues Category:Blood Elf Category:Cobrafang Deathhood Category:Shadowcasters Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:Deceased Category:SI:7 Category:Stormwindian